The Dangers of Inhuman Interaction
by druplusspike
Summary: This story isn't being updated anymore bc some of the events in HalfBlood Prince contradict what happens in this. It's still worth reading, & I'm working on a revised version taking into account HBP.
1. The Beginning of Things

**Chapter 1--The Beginning of Things**

Harry shifted on his bed as he unsuccessfully tried to read about the pitfalls of basic human transfigurations. Due to the friendly warning of Tonks, Lupin and Moody, Harry no longer had to hide his studies. It was nine in the evening and the Dursleys were downstairs watching television—Harry could faintly hear the game show they were watching. He would much rather be alone in his room trying to muddle through the dense text than with them, even if they were being extra nice to him.

Harry continued to read. _If incomplete concentration is used during human transfiguration the consequences_… Harry looked up, startled, as a soft popping noise interrupted his studies. Remus Lupin stood in his room looking slightly ruffled.

"Hello Harry," Remus said with a grin.

"P-professor Lupin, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to startle you, Harry. I'm here on business for the Order. We would have owled you, but we were scared it would be intercepted."

Harry nodded. Communications with Ron and Hermione had been better than last summer's, but Harry still only had the sketchiest idea of what was happening with the Order. Lupin sat down on Harry's bed and began to explain.

"You see, Harry, when Sirius died…well, he didn't have a will. We've searched the whole house but can't find anything that might help. That's a problem because his closest living relatives are Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andromeda Tonks. Andromeda has been removed from the Black family tapestry, and Bellatrix is a fugitive, but Narcissa Malfoy stands a good chance of inheriting Grimmauld Place."

Harry's eyes grew wider behind his glasses.

"But Lucius is in Azkaban-"

"Narcissa was never implicated in the break-in at the Ministry of Magic. She's entirely innocent as far as the Ministry is concerned. Plus, with the dementors under Voldemort's control there's no saying how long Lucius will remain in Azkaban. We've hidden everything of a sensitive nature, but chances are that we'll lose Grimmauld Place as headquarters for the Order. We do have a possible solution. As I said, it could be argued that Andromeda or Tonks should inherit the house. It also could be argued that-"

"I should inherit the house," Harry said softly.

Lupin nodded.

"Andromeda and Tonks were cut off from the Black family. You are arguably Sirius's closest relative."

"I can't believe he didn't have a will," Harry said. He felt a pang of anger at his late godfather, then guilt for feeling angry.

"We discussed it several times but he never actually did anything. I don't think he was expecting to die."

Harry tried to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat and blinked furiously. _Of course he didn't expect to die_, thought Harry.

Remus caught Harry's expression and gently touched his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It's not your fault. Sirius was a vital man and would have done anything to save you-"

"That's it!" said Harry. "He shouldn't have had to save me. If I'd worked harder at occlumency, if I'd convinced Snape to keep teaching-"

Remus's face suddenly looked much older than he really was and his eyes were full of pain.

"It's healthy to mourn, Harry, but it's not healthy to dwell on 'what ifs.' I'm not sure what else to say, other than I genuinely don't think that what happened was your fault."

Harry swallowed hard. "What do I have to do? To save the house, I mean."

Remus sighed. "There's going to be a hearing with a wizardingsolicitor next week. Narcissa, Andromeda, and Tonks will all be there. We'd like you to be there, too. With your permission, we'd like to argue that you should inherit the house. We'll understand if you don't want to do this but you're our best hope."

Harry thought hard. He hated Grimmauld Place. He hated the time that Sirius had to spend cooped up there when he should have been free. But the Order needed the house.

"Where else would they be able to meet?"

"Dumbledore was considering using Hogwarts, at least over the summer. There's also the Hog's Head. Since Dumbledore's brother owns it he could have it cleared out for our meetings. But Grimmauld Place would be the best—Dumbledore would prefer to keep Hogwarts out of Order business. Grimmauld already has the necessary spells to make it secure."

Harry nodded. "Ok, I'll help."

"That's excellent Harry, I can't thank you enough. Dumbledore said that he thinks it should be ok if you leave your aunt and uncle's house-"

"When? Can I go now?" Harry jumped up.

"-With their permission."

"They won't care," Harry said.

Lupin stood up. "I'll just ask your aunt and uncle permission and we can leave as soon as possible."

"Excellent," Harry said.

"What do you want, boy?" said Uncle Vernon as Harry and Lupin entered the television room.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley turned around to watch Harry. It was funny watching their eyes widen as they realized that Lupin was with Harry.

"You!" said Vernon. "What do you want? How'd you get into my house?"

"I apparated," Lupin said coolly.

Vernon eyed Lupin suspiciously. Vernon was even more suspicious of wizards in his house ever since Arthur Weasley had destroyed half of the Dursley's living room two summers ago.

"You appa-whated?" Vernon said.

"It's like teleporting," Lupin said. "Anyway, I'm here to ask your permission if Harry can leave early and spend time with me and some of his friends."

"Wait a minute!" Vernon said. "You think you can just teleport here and—and-" Vernon trailed off sputtering.

"You won't have to feed me or look at me or buy anything for me," Harry interjected, trying to be helpful. He grinned at Lupin.

Petunia looked at Vernon importantly. "He has a point."

Vernon snorted. "Fine. But we're not taking you anywhere."

Lupin nodded diplomatically. "Thank you, Mr. Dursley. You won't have to worry about that."

"Wait," Vernon said, "You're not going to, what's it called, vloo out of here?" Vernon frowned, probably remembering the state of his living room before Mr. Weasley fixed it.

"You mean floo? No, Dumbledore's arranged a portkey-"

"Fine, fine, whatever, I don't want to know," Vernon said and turned back to his television.

Harry couldn't help letting out an excited shout as he bounded up the stairs. Even if he had to stay at Grimmauld Place, he got to leave early and see his friends.

"Are Ron and Hermione there?"

"Ron and Ginny are there but Hermione isn't there yet. Why don't you start packing while I contact the other members of the Order?"

Harry nodded excitedly. This was the start of a most unusual summer for Harry Potter and for Remus Lupin.


	2. Ablendan Craven

**Chapter 2—Ablendan Craven**

Ablendan Craven was a solicitor who specialized in handling wizarding property transactions. Oftentimes, wizarding houses had little _surprises_ that would give most muggles heart-attacks. Craven kept the homes of wizards out of the hands of muggles until it was certain that any magical secrets were cleared out. Craven looked like Argus Filch if Filch had discovered the benefits of a comb and dressed in an exceedingly expensive but still tacky suit. Like Filch, Craven was a squib. He studied law in a muggle school and specialized in providing discrete services for wizards who did not want the Ministry of Magic's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department involved in their business. Craven was not a bad person, despite his personal taste. He was mostly cowardly and not terribly smart, which is a very bad combination.

Narcissa was already there when Harry, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, and Dumbledore arrived. She sat regally in a chair next to Craven's desk. There were five chairs arranged in a semi-circle in front of Craven's desk. Dumbledore sat with Remus and Harry at each side, and Andromeda and Tonks sat to the right of Remus.

"Welcome to my office," said Craven. "We're here on the 15th of July 1996 to determine the legal ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place. The house is highly secure from Muggles, and even the Ministry of Magic is currently unaware of its location. Both parties have come to me because they wanted this handled with discretion."

A black quill scratched the notes of the meeting on a piece of parchment at Craven's desk.

"Sirius Black had no children. His closest living blood relations are Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy. However, since Bellatrix is currently," Craven coughed, "a fugitive and Andromeda has been disowned by Sirius's mother, Hestia Black, Narcissa is his closest blood relative that could actually inherit his fortune and his house."

Andromeda spoke up. "Well that's really debatable. Sirius never got along with Bellatrix or Narcissa. In fact, he hated them. Anyone that knew Sirius knows this. They are the last people that he would want his legacy to go to."

Andromeda glared at Narcissa when she finished speaking.

"Well, my dear cousin didn't see fit to bother to write a will stating those wishes. He couldn't have cared that much."

Narcissa smiled smugly as the colour rose in Andromeda's cheeks.

"You didn't even know—" Andromeda rose in her seat, the many bangles on each arm clanking angrily. Dumbledore glanced at Andromeda and she sat down, huffing.

"What I think Andromeda means," Dumbledore said, "Is that the people with me are the people that Sirius cared about. Remus was Sirius's best friend, Andromeda and Tonks were his favourite cousins, and Harry was his godson." Craven's eyebrows raised in surprise at this news. "From the time Harry and Sirius met, Sirius has cared for and advised Harry as a father would a son. I have watched and facilitated their relationship. I am certain that Sirius would want Harry cared for in the event of his death."

Harry stared at his scuffed and dirty trainers as if they were very interesting and blinked furiously. He wished he knew how to apparate out of there. If it weren't for the fact that he knew that the Order needed him he would have been tempted to bolt out the door.

"This is interesting news," Craven said slowly. "Harry Potter, the godson of the wizarding world's greatest murderer."

"Voldemort is the wizarding world's greatest murderer!" Harry suddenly shouted. "And they support him!" Harry pointed at Narcissa. "Sirius hated Voldemort, he would rather die than have anything he owned in the hands of the Malfoys."

Harry knew he was making a scene but he didn't care.

"Harry, you forget, he already has died," Narcissa said with an odd look on her face.

Harry jumped out of his chair and drew his wand. The blood was pounding in his ears. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled down by his collar. Remus had a firm arm in front of him.

"I understand how you're feeling," he said, "but that won't help us now."

Harry's breathing slowed and he nodded, glaring up at Narcissa insolently.

"Do you have any proof of this relationship?"

"As a matter of fact," Dumbledore reached into his pocket and pulled out a tattered piece of parchment that looked vaguely familiar.

Craven took the parchment and read it, his brows furrowing.

"It says, _I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends_," Craven read aloud. "It's dated '13 June 1994.'"

"I was in third year then," Harry spoke up. "The Dursleys wouldn't sign my permission slip to go to Hogsmeade. On the train back I got a letter from Sirius giving me permission to go for my fourth year."

Craven sat thoughtfully. "This changes things. A godson could be Sirius Black's heir. The problem with Andromeda or Tonks inheriting Sirius's estate is that they were blasted off of Hestia Black's family tree by Hestia. They were no longer regarded as members of the Black family…" Craven trailed off thoughtfully.

A sharp knock at the door startled everyone. A gaunt man with dark hair entered and whispered something in Craven's ear. Craven's face darkened as if what he heard was very unpleasant.

"Yes, I know--" Craven started to say.

The man stared at Craven.

"Fine, fine, forget it, you may go," said Craven. Craven gave a stiff smile when he left. "Lunch order," he said as if that explained everything.

Harry and Tonks looked expectantly at Craven, while Remus was whispering something to Andromeda.

"Well, as persuasive as your argument has been, I'm afraid I have to rule based on the law. Narcissa Black Malfoy is the only blood relative of Sirius Black that has not been disinherited and is in a position to receive his estate. As a result, I must agree that Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and all the included property within, and all of Sirius Black's bank holdings are to be turned over to Narcissa Black Malfoy. This order has been reached at 11:45 am on 2 July 1996."

Andromeda and Tonks both burst up and started arguing with Craven and gesticulating wildly.

"I know, I know," he said running a hand over his hair, "But I must follow law, not emotion."

"How much did she give you?" Andromeda shouted.

"I don't have to bribe anyone," Narcissa said. "My name is good enough to get things done."

Narcissa held up the contract which she had just signed. "This is legally and magically binding. I want the lot of you out of my house, with any rubbish that you brought in with you, within three days."

Dumbledore, Harry, Remus, Tonks, and Andromeda filed dispiritedly out of Ablendan Craven's office.

"What do we do now?" Harry whispered.

Dumbledore looked very tired but not defeated.

"Clean. We have to clean very fast," he said.


	3. Spring Cleaning In Summer

**Chapter 3—Spring Cleaning. In Summer.**

"I can't believe this! I absolutely can not believe this!" Andromeda fumed as they entered the elevator.

Remus patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't understand how I can be related to her and Bellatrix!"

"It defies all logic," Remus nodded sagely.

Andromeda had cooled down by the time they reached the lobby. She turned to Harry.

"I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but it's great to finally see you. I understand now why Sirius was so proud of you."

"Thank you."  
Harry looked down. _Sirius had been proud of him?_

"You're welcome over anytime and if you need anything just owl us. I don't care what Craven says about blood, to me you're family."

She swept Harry up in a big hug that smelled of patchouli.

"Thank you," Harry said, blushing.

"Bye, Harry! Bye guys, don't worry, we'll get them another time," said Tonks with a wicked smile, before apparating with her mother.

Remus, Dumbledore, and Harry took the stairs to the Underground. They sat down next to each other, each lost in their own thoughts. Their stop came up very quickly. As they left the Underground, Harry realized something.

"You're actually coming with us, Professor?"

"Yes. I want to supervise the removal of some sensitive materials directly to Hogwarts."

"So it's definite that Hogwarts will be headquarters through summer?" Remus asked quietly.

Dumbledore nodded as they climbed the steps to Grimmauld Place. He tapped the door lightly with his wand and it slid open silently. Mrs. Black's portrait was still there and the curtain was closed, thankfully. The entrance hall looked a good deal cleaner but certain things, like the troll foot umbrella holder remained.

The door to the drawing room opened and Ginny's face peeked out.

"Mum," she said softly, "Harry, and Professor Lupin, and Dumbledore are back!"

Harry shuffled into the dim room, which was also much cleaner than the last time he saw it. Aside from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, Ron was cleaning the room. Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry.

"How did it go?"

"We lost," said Remus, sagging next to the wall as if suddenly exhausted. "Narcissa Malfoy is claiming the house in three days."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" Mrs. Weasley's face darkened.

"Does that mean we can stop cleaning?" Ron asked hopefully, throwing down a rag.

"Yeah, mum, we should leave the house worse than we found it," chimed in Ginny.

"Ronald! Ginny! Show some compassion!"

"It's ok," Remus said with a dry chuckle. "You don't have to bother cleaning anymore, but we have to ensure we have all of our documents."

"I gathered all the paperwork that we were storing in here, just in case," Mrs. Weasley handed Dumbledore several large rolls of parchment.

Dumbledore took the rolls of parchment and quickly charmed them so they were small enough to fit into a small drawstring bag of purple velvet.

"We've also been storing things in Arthur's and my room, on the third floor, and in one of the fourth floor cupboards. I can get the papers from my room."

"I'll get the papers from the cupboard," Remus volunteered.

"It's the cupboard in the third room to the left. The password is 'disingenuous.'"

Remus gave her a funny look.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "It was a word from one of Arthur's crossword puzzles."

Dumbledore nodded and Remus left the room.

"Albus, I was wondering," Mrs. Weasley began, "We've found some things for terrible dark magic. There was an Urn of Osiris in a chest on the fourth floor, and a whole box of Carpathian lodestones. Imagine if You-Know—Voldemort," Mrs. Weasley made a little hiccupping noise, "Got his hands on them. Would it be ok if you took them and destroyed them?"

"I think that would be the best course of action," Dumbledore's face suddenly darkened. "I'm trusting you to scour the house for other things like that. I'll collect them before Narcissa arrives and properly destroy them."

"Ok," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands vigorously. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, I want you to go downstairs and separate everything that doesn't belong to the Blacks.

Ron groaned. "But Harry just got back!"

"Now, Ronald! No complaining, we have a lot of work to do. Just hope nothing of yours gets left behind, because you can bet your bottom sickle that you won't get it back."

Ron and Ginny dragged Harry out, wide-eyed.

"This stinks," Ron said, kicking the floor. "We've done nothing but clean and now it's all for nothing."

Ginny gave Ron a warning glare.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything against you, mate, I just, it's not your fault. I didn't mean that."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"I'm really not sure," Harry began. "At first it seemed as if things were going in our favor. Then, this man walked in, whispered something to Craven—that's the solicitor—and he seemed to get upset. Then he decided that Narcissa had the right to the house. I bet the Malfoys bribed Craven."

"Or threatened him."

Ginny opened one of the cupboards and started pulling out the Weasley's pots. Ron sorted through the silverware and Harry sorted through the plates, cups, and bowls.

"Hey," Harry just had a thought. "Where are you guys going to stay?"

"Ginny and I are going back to the Burrow. Bill has his own flat now, and Fred and George live above their shop."

"Oh," said Harry. He wasn't quite sure where he was supposed to go. Since the hearing was over, would he have to return to the Dursley's until school started? He would have loved to go to the Burrow—even though it was ramshackle, it was a hundred times better than Grimmauld Place, in Harry's opinion—but he didn't want to invite himself over.

"You're coming with us, of course. As if you had any choice," said Ron, noticing Harry's down face.

"Wicked," said Harry, a grin brightening his face. Aside from Hogwarts, there were few places in the wizarding world that he would rather be than the Burrow.

"It should be a lot better this time, there's a lot more room. Fred and George and Bill visit a lot, but they never stay over. You can have your own room, and Hermione might not have to share with Ginny when she comes over. She'll be over some time in August—her family's visiting Italy. Percy hasn't been back so we might have an extra room," Ron said quietly, frowning.

"Have you heard from Percy?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head no.

"He's still being the world's biggest prat," Ron said bitterly.

"I think he's embarrassed," Ginny said. "I would be after being as wrong as he was."

Despite the cleaning and the talk of Percy, the afternoon continued pleasantly. It had been a long time since Harry had been so content. The kitchen was almost silent except for their chatter and the soft clang of dishes and pans.

"Hey," Harry noticed something was missing. "Where's Kreacher? He's not still here, is he?"

Ron shook his head no. "Mum said he left after talking to you last term. He went back to the Malfoy's house permanently."

"Lucky for him," Harry said darkly.

"Mum cleaned out his nest after she was sure he was gone for good. I'm not sure why she saved it, as if he would actually be welcomed back. She said it was foul, full of pictures of Bellatrix and dark artifacts that he managed to sneak away."

They were sitting at the long table drinking some iced pumpkin juice when Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, and Remus entered the room.

"Don't worry, mum, your house-elves are just taking a break," said Ron.

Mrs. Weasley tousled Ron's hair affectionately.

"I hope so, because supper's soon and I'll need your help. And you've gotten very tall for a house-elf."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Dumbledore. "You know you're welcome to stay for supper."

"Thank you, Molly. As enticing as that is, I have to return to Hogwarts."

Besides the purple velvet bag, Dumbledore was clutching a black lacquered urn with mysterious hieroglyphics painted on it and a small wooden box.

"Harry," Dumbledore turned to face him, "Remus, Molly and I were talking. We've decided that, regardless of what Narcissa said, you are welcome to take whatever you want from here. Sirius was your godfather, you deserve whatever remembrances of him and your times together that you want."

"Thank you," Harry said softly. " I was actually wondering what's going to happen to Buckbeak? Technically, he's a fugitive, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I already discussed Buckbeak with Hagrid and you don't have to worry, he'll be safe. Hagrid made a paddock for him in the Forbidden Forest. He'll be kept safely out of sight from prying eyes."

"What about the centaurs? Last term they said Hagrid wasn't welcome in the forest anymore."

"I've talked to Ronan," Dumbledore said. "We've come to a tentative agreement. Students will no longer be able to trespass in the Forbidden Forest, because Professor Flitwick has put up some new enchantments at its borders. Hagrid, however, will be allowed to move in an out freely as long as he stays within certain territory. He's also responsible for trying keep Grawp under control and teach him."

Harry felt relieved. Buckbeak would be safe and Grawp presumably hadn't been terribly hurt in his fight with the centaurs.

Dumbledore clasped Harry's shoulder to say goodbye. "You did very well today under very trying circumstances. I'm proud of you."

Harry nodded his acceptance. After saying goodbye to everyone, Dumbledore flooed to Hogwarts.

"Harry, Remus, you've both had very trying days. Why don't you take a nap and I'll wake you up when supper's ready?" said Mrs. Weasley.

Remus shook his head no. "I think we still have enough life in us to help out a little." He looked at Harry who nodded his assent.

Soon, the stove was full of the delicious smells of cooking, all supervised under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
